


(Re)match made in Heaven

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Post-Canon, includes a duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: It has been 6 years since Yuya and Yuto had gotten their bodies back and had started dating. Yuto suggests they have a duel back where everything all began.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	(Re)match made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).

“Would you like another grape?” Yuto asked, holding up the small green fruit between a couple fingers as he gazed down at his rather comfortable looking boyfriend.

“Please,” Yuya hummed, opening his mouth to accept the fruit.

It was a peaceful, sunny afternoon in Standard so Yuya and Yuto had decided to go on a nice outdoor date—A picnic in the park to be specific.

Yuya happily chewed on the grape after it was deposited into his grateful mouth. His boyfriend was so sweet to him and Yuya couldn't find himself with any kind of desire to move from that spot. Especially not when Yuto was running his fingers through his hair periodically like he was.

Well, not until Yuto said those 5 little words that never failed to grab Yuya's attention.

“Hey, Yuya...” he began slowly. “Would you like to duel?”

Yuya's eyes snapped open and his smile quickly spread into a wide grin. “You want to? An action duel, right?” he urged him eagerly. They were his favorite after all.

Yuto chuckled and nodded. “Of course.”

Yuya sat up, “Okay!” he hopped quickly to his feet, then beamed at his partner. “But this time you _have_ to say the chant with me, okay? I've recited it to you plenty, so you _have_ to know it by now.” Yuya was honestly skepitical that Yuto _didn't_ know it after the second time he'd heard it. Yuto was usually amazing at hanging off Yuya's every word.

Yuto blushed and scratched his cheek. “I'll... try.”

Yuya fished his deck and duel disk out of his bag, placing it on his arm and letting the metal snap closed against it, securing it in place.

“You know...” Yuto began carefully, digging through his own bag, presumably for his cards. “That... stage is pretty close to here... You know the one... Would you... like to go over there for our duel?” he wasn't looking at him, but Yuya could see his ears were red. The kind of flushed Yuto could get when he was trying to do something romantic was Yuya's favorite shade on him.

“You mean the place we first met? That sounds great, Yuto. This time, it'll just be a _friendly_ duel though. One we'll finish.” he teased.

Yuto stood, turning back to Yuya, his duel disk already strapped to his arm. He chuckled. “Well... I guess we'll see what happens.”

Yuya snickered and kissed Yuto's cheek, lacing his fingers with Yuto's. “Don't go chickening out on me now, Yuto. This was _your_ idea after all,” he teased, giving his hand a squeeze as they started on their walk towards the stage.

Yuto gave a soft laugh. “I know, I know...” he squeezed his hand in return. “Well, even if I lose, I'm sure it'll be fun. 'Fun' is definitely the brand of dueling of Sakaki Yuya after all,” he had an affectionate sparkle in his eyes as he gazed at him that made Yuya melt.

“Fun,” he playfully nudged Yuto's side with his own. “And smiles.”

The little laugh and soft blush his comment got him meant everything to Yuya.

* * *

Once they got down to the stage, Yuya pulled himself up onto it. “Should we do a reversal?” he grinned. “Should I be on the stage? Or do you want to recreate it accurately?”

Yuto laughed. “I'm not sure it matters in this case, Yuya. We're doing an action duel after all. I don't think either of us will be staying in one place.”

“Oh!” Yuya laughed too. “You're right!” he hopped back off the stage, approaching Yuto again. He cupped his cheeks and leaned into him so their bodies lightly pressed. “What would I do without you?” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly.

The gentle feel of Yuto's hands on his lower back and the softness and tenderness of his lips as he kissed him back made Yuya's heart sing.

Even if it had been 6 years now since Yuto had gotten his body back, Yuya still found himself marveling at the feeling of Yuto's touch and the warmth of his body. His eagerness to have contact with him had only grown stronger over time.

“Okay...” Yuto chuckled, almost nervously, his face an adorable pink. “As much as I want to kiss you... if I do that, then we'll never get this duel even _started_.”

Yuya giggled, stealing one last kiss. “Right again. You're so smart, Yuto.”

After a lingering moment, Yuya finally stepped back from him. “I think... even if we're going to move, you should start on the stage,” he grinned. “For old time's sake.”

Yuto smiled. “Okay. Then I will. ...Even though the stage is really somewhere you belong, not me. You're far more dazzling,” he hoisted himself up onto the stage.

Yuya hummed, a playful sparkle in this eyes. “Mm, that depends on who you ask. I, for one, have never _met_ anyone more dazzling than you.”

Yuto snickered. “Well, it might be a little hard for you to meet yourself.”

Yuya grinned and rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Yuto! Give yourself a little more credit,” he took a few steps back to give them space. “Here, watch. You can be dazzling on stage too!”

“Just follow my lead!” he reached his fist to the sky, his grin only increasing as he began, “Duelist locked in battle!” he cried. “Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!”

Even from this distance Yuya could see Yuto's blush as he quickly tried to follow along. “Th-They storm through this field. Behold! This newest and greatest evolution of dueling!”

Yuya bounced from one foot to the other, “Action...”

“Duel!” then exclaimed together as the crossover field spell activated and the various platforms appeared around them.

“I'll go first!” Yuya declared, drawing his 5 cards and taking a look at his hand. Luck was definitely on his side. All monsters!!

“First, I'll set my pendulum scales! Crowd favorites, Stargazer and Timegazer magicians!” he chimed as he slapped the two cards at opposite sides of his duel disk, a sparkle in his eyes as he saw his duel disk light up with the word 'PENDULUM'. He'd seen it over and over again, but it never ceased to get a thrill running through him.

The two magicians appeared in their separate beams of light on opposite sides of him and Yuya grinned. “Next, I'll pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters!” he slapped down the rest of his hand onto the duel disk, then raised his hand to the sky, “Performapal Swordfish, Cheermole and Whip Snake!” the three monsters appeared before him, animated as always. He loved them... Yuya loved all his monsters dearly just as he was sure that they all loved him too.

“Your move, Yuto! And in the meantime...” he stretched out a hand towards Whip Snake, not even needing to communicate with it for it to know what to do.

Whip Snake wrapped around Yuya's arm, a cheeky grin appearing on Yuya's face as he made for the first platform. “_I'll_ find the action card!” he declared, using his faithful companion to help him swing into action.

He heard a laugh. “Already? I haven't even played yet,” Yuto called to him as he drew his card, staying still on the stage. Yuya wasn't too surprised. Yuto didn't seem to go for action cards unless he needed them usually.

...Well... or he was feeling playful. He was pretty sure Yuto knew that Yuya liked the competition. ...Even if Yuto _was_ extra cautious to make sure not to get in Yuya's way and cause him to slip or fall. Yuya had assured him that he'd fallen plenty of times and been okay, but Yuto didn't seem to want to take chances with Yuya's safety.

He... really was so sweet. He'd always been sweet to him... Always.

“First, I set 2 cards, face down,” he inserted the cards into the duel disk, watching them appear, “Then I summon The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves,” he noted as his monster appeared before him, “Then, from my hand, I special summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots! I can special summon him because—“

“Because you control another Phantom Knight!” Yuya chimed in, pulling himself up onto the next platform.

Yuto chuckled. “Yes, that's right. I'm sure you know what I'm going to do next then?”

Yuya beamed, stopping for a moment so he could watch him. “XYZ summon!”

Yuto grinned. “I overlay my level 3 Ragged Gloves and my level 3 Silent Boots to XYZ summon! Soul of the Knights who fall on the battlefield. Now revive, become the light that rend the darkness! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Phantom Knights of Break Sword!”

Yuya whistled. “Looking good!” Yuto laughed.

“You think so? Then watch this next part,” he beamed at him. “When Ragged Gloves is used as an XYZ material to create a dark XYZ monster, that monster's attack goes up by 1000atk points, bringing Break Sword up to 3000atk!”

Yuya couldn't help an eager grin. “Clever, Yuto, but you misplayed! Can't you see what cards I have?” Between Swordfish and Cheermole, he was about to cancel out that attack of his! “I activate my Performapal Swordfish! Once per turn, I can lower the attack of a monster by 600!” he pointed to Yuto's monster. “And I pick Break Sword!”

Performapal Swordfish wiggled it's tail, ready to go before Yuto spoke up.

“I didn't misplay, Yuya,” Yuto grinned. “I chain the effect of Break Sword! By detaching one material from my monster, I target one of the cards I control and one that you control and destroy them both! I'll destroy one of my back row cards and destroy your Performapal Swordfish!” he declared, pointing to the rather nervous looking fish.

Break Sword raised its sword and with a glow of blue light, sent a shock back at one of Yuto's set card and at Yuya's monster. With a final shriek, the monster burst into lights.

“Get ready, Yuya,” Yuto grinned.

Yuya just smirked. “I'm always ready! Try this then! I activate the effect of Performapal Whip Snake!” he extended his arm and watched as his monster slithered off of it onto the platform in front of him. “Once per turn I can choose a card on the field and swap its attack and defense until the end of the turn!”

Yuya raised his arms up. “Watch as my partner magically changes your attack from 3000 to 1000!”

Whip Snake swished its tail back and forth, gazing intently at Yuto's monster until the horse dropped down on one knee with a faded whinny.

Yuto chuckled. “Well, I couldn't stop everything.” he admitted. “But I can still attack your monster. Go, Break Sword! Attack Performapal Cheermole!”

The headless horseman got back on its feet and reared back, then charging at the small pink mole who shrieked and hid behind her pom poms.

Yuya's heart leaped and he jumped for the action card above him, swiping if off the platform. He barely had a moment to read it before he slapped it down. “Action magic! Evasion! The battle is negated!!”

Break Sword halted to a stop right in front of the small, shaking mole. She lowered her pom poms just a couple inches, then let out an exaggerated relieved sigh.

Yuya giggled, then placed a hand over his heart. “Boy, Yuto! You almost got me there! You're not holding back at all, huh?”

Yuto chuckled. “Did you want me to?”

“No! Of course not! What's the fun in that?” he grinned cheekily at him.

Break Sword came trotted back over to Yuto and Yuto gently stroked its side. “I end my turn.”

“In the end phase, your monster's attack returns to normal,” Yuya clarified as he hopped back down a few platforms.

He grinned. “Hey, for saying that neither of us were going to stay on that stage, you sure are... _staying on that stage,_” Yuya teased.

Yuto smiled. “You're right. Shall I see if I can find myself an action card then?” he reached up and took Break Sword's hand, letting it help hoist him up onto the saddle just in front of him.

Yuya beamed. Yuto looked so cute sitting with his monster like that. He was happy that Yuto tried to embrace action dueling even if it wasn't what he grew up with. “Sure! Race me for it! It's my turn!” he declared as he drew his next card.

The duel continued to heat up as they went, then two countering each other fairly easily with their knowledge of each other's decks. Monsters disappeared(and reappeared) one after another, but the laughter never stopped. Yuya felt like if he could capture this perfect moment forever, he would be happy. He truly loved Yuto more than he could ever begin to say.

The next action card appeared between them, but a bit closer to Yuya. He could see nerves appear all over Yuto's face; He _knew_ this one was Yuya's!!

“Let's go, Hip Hippo!” he chimed, pointing to the action card.

“_Hippo!_” it squeaked. The pink hippo was happy to oblige, leaping down the couple platforms to the card, Yuya swiping it up smoothly.

“Ha! Too slow, Yuto! I got this one! This one is—“

Yuya stopped dead in his tracks, almost forgetting he had been speaking, his eyes glued to the card as he read it over and over again. “...Yuto...”

He felt all the air leave his lungs and his heart was racing a million miles a second. Slowly, he looked up at his partner, noticing immediately that Yuto had moved further away rather than towards the action card like he had expected. Yuto was on the stage again.

He had a nervous smile and he softly cleared his throat. “Yuya, that, um, I believe that's an Action Trap, so...” he pointed almost sheepishly to it. “You have to play it immediately.”

Yuya couldn't take his eyes off him, but he dumbly slid the card into the duel disk. “R-Right...”

In a sparkling of little lights on either side of him, rose bushes appeared, swooping in down towards the stage and from the platform he was standing on, a rainbow arced down to the ground in front of the stage. In front of Yuto...

Yuya nearly yelped when he suddenly lurched forward, taking a moment to realize the cause of his sudden movement.

“H-Hippo!?” he gasped as his faithful companion started him down the rainbow, chirping a happy rely.

Yuto placed his hand over his heart. “I don't know if you like roses, Yuya... but I've heard that red roses symbolize love. When I look at them... this sea of red and green... I can't help but agree... because for me... these colours make me think of you.”

Yuya flushed. He'd never been compared to _roses_ before... and certainly not in such a sweet way... He gave a short laugh, smiling at him. “Yuto... you always say such sweet things to me.” he thought he might cry.

“Well,” Yuto gave a laugh. “I also thought it'd be a little more romantic than tomato plants.”

Yuya giggled too. “Maybe just a little bit.”

Hip Hippo stopped just short of the stage once he'd gotten to the bottom of the rainbow, plopping itself down on its butt to as if to make Yuya get off of it.

This gave Yuya a start too, but he quickly hopped off, watching as the hippo stood, giving a wave and a wink to Yuto before it turned to Yuya and gave a bow before it too disappeared into a burst of lights.

...Actually... Now that he looked, all the monsters and spells and traps had disappeared...

“Yuya... right now, you're standing right where I first met you and I... am right where Iwas when I first started to fall in love with you,” he smiled. There was a nervousness to it, but it was still such a brilliant smile, Yuya's knees felt a little weak. “At the time, I had no idea what the feeling was, but I was overcome by the strongest desire to protect you. Since that day... that hasn't changed. Rather... my feelings for you have only grown stronger and stronger,” he placed his hand over his heart.

He gave him an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry. You'd probably like me to get to the point of that action trap. I'm sorry this is so drawn out. I told you that I wasn't much of a performer. I may be a little nervous too...” Yuto bent down, picking up an action card that laid by his feet, then stood again. “But for you... I'll put on the best show that I can.”

Yuto hopped off the stage, stepping closer to Yuya. He smiled and flashed him the card. “Look, I've got the matching action spell to your action trap.” he noted, then slipped the card into his duel disk.

In an instant, fireworks shot up into the sky, drawing Yuya's attention as it burst into beautiful reds and greens and purples, but... more importantly... it spelled out something. Something that was bringing tears to his eyes.

The same thing that had been written on that action trap that he'd picked up. 'Will You Marry Me?'

When he looked back down at Yuto, he was already on one knee in front of him, looking up at him with all the adoration in the world. “Yuya... You make me want to keep smiling every day. Trusting you with my heart and soul like this... for me, that's an easy choice,” then he quirked a bit of a grin. “I already did that once after all.”

The small joke made Yuya choke a laugh as he brought his hand over his mouth. “Yuto...”

“And now... if you'll let me... I'd love it if you would trust me with the same. What I mean to say is...” he opened the ring box, revealing the sparkling diamond inside. “Sakaki Yuya... Will you make me the happiest man in the world... and do me the honor of being my husband? Will you marry me?”

Yuya laughed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Yuto... Yuto, all _this_...” he shook his head and for a moment, he saw Yuto pale before he quickly corrected himself.

He laughed, “No, no, Yuto, I— Of _course_ I'll marry you! Yes, yes! Absolutely!!” he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around Yuto, hugging him tight.

“R-Really?” Yuto's voice sounded so shocked, yet so excited too.

Yuya giggled. “Of course! Did you really think I would say no?” he pulled back, then cupped Yuto's cheeks. “Yuto...” he kissed him deeply and passionately. “I love you. You're so amazing. My Yuto...”

Yuto chuckled and smiled wider than Yuya had ever seen him. “I love you too, Yuya... More than anything...” then he hesitated. “Um... would you mind if I...?” he held up the ring box and Yuya laughed, pulling back.

He offered him his left hand. “Please.”

The loving sparkle in Yuto's eyes and he carefully slipped the ring onto Yuya's finger was everything to him and once he was done, he leaned in again for a deep kiss.

“Oh... but I do have to apologize...” Yuto began, earning some surprise from Yuya.

“For... what?” in that moment, Yuya couldn't think of a single thing Yuto could have possibly ever done wrong in his entire life. There honestly might not even be anything.

He gave him a shy smile. “We won't be finishing the duel after all.”

Yuya laughed and embraced his new fiance tightly. “I think I can forgive you for that. After all... there will be a million more duels in our future together.”

In that following forever that would be the rest of their lives.

Yuto softened. “I can't wait for our rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Olivia~ ilu
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fluff. Remember to drop a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
